Numb
by Paranoid Songtress
Summary: A songfic about Riku. A bad attempt for a songfic really. Riku's still trying to forget about the events before getting into Kingdom Hearts.


Sarah: This is painful attempt for a songfic. I was listening to Hikari when I thought of this. Anyway, it's mostly about Riku.  
  
Nikki: What's the song?  
  
Justine: Numb from Linkin Park, right? Yay! One of the characters acts all impatient and conceited. She's such a.... –Gets cut by Sarah-  
  
Sarah: Don't say that word! Yeah, anyway I hope they like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song Numb or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Numb**

Riku sighed as he sat on the small island. He went there earlier in the mourning to watch the sunrise. Sora and Kairi didn't even bother to wake up that earlier. Riku turned his attention to the Paupo fruit. 'Sora and Kairi don't need to share that fruit. Their hearts are connected.' Riku felt happy for them. Kairi had chosen Sora over him. But, one part of his heart remained empty.  
  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me_  
  
"Why did I do that? Why did I betray them?" Riku asked himself. 'Ansem tricked me into hurting Sora and kidnapping Kairi.' He mentally kicked himself. "Hey Riku!!" Selphie screamed from behind him. "The three of us wanna duel! Come on!" Riku turned away. He was thinking about that Tidus shook his head. "He's been like that ever since they came back." "Let him think about his problems for a while." Wakka patted Selphie on the back. Selphie puppy-dog pouted. "I can't wait that long!" Riku twitched a little and glared at her. "You've gotten impatient since I was last here." He snorted.  
  
_Put under the pressure  
  
Of walking in your shoes _

_[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
  
Selphie got angry and slapped him across his face. Riku gave her his infamous emotionless stare as he felt it sting. "Selphie!!!!" Kairi screamed. "What the-?" "I was teaching Riku here a lesson about not keeping me, waiting." Selphie said, turning away. "Selphie, you should learn to control your temper." Sora snapped. "You're so conceited," Riku yelled, touching his cheek, "And such a big brat!! Always wanting your way!! If you only knew what I went through...you would know how I feel right now!!!" Then, he ran off to the secret place. "Riku!!!!! Wait!!!!" Kairi and Sora shouted in unison.  
  
_I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you  
_  
'She doesn't under how I feel. She didn't know I betrayed them. She's such a brat.' Riku thought, as he leaned against the wooden door. "Selphie, if you in that situation, what would you do?!" He yelled to the darkness in front of him. 'They don't know. Only Kairi and Sora. That's why I sealed himself within Kingdom Hearts. That was the only thing I could do.' Then, he heard the voices of Selphie, Wakka and Sora at the mouth of the secret place. "What the hell is wrong with Riku?" Selphie asked. "Why did he call me a brat?" "Leave Riku alone!! He's need time to think things through!!!" Wakka shouted. "Wakka's right! You're a brat because you keep pestering him! And that bothers him!!" Sora yelled at Selphie. "He did something you wouldn't even imagine!!" "Huh?" Selphie and Wakka sounded clueless. Then, she started begging for Sora to tell.  
  
_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
  
Holding too tightly  
  
Afraid to lose control  
  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you [Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is  
  
Another mistake to you  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
And every second I waste  
  
Is more than I can take_  
  
"See this is how he gets annoyed by you." Sora pointed out. "No, I'm not going to tell. It's too personal to Riku!" "You see, we have to keep Riku's secret away from you because he can't seem to trust you like he does with us." Kairi explained softly. "We can see why he doesn't trust Selphie." Tidus smirked. Wakka and Tidus understood that easily and accepted that they couldn't tell them. But, Selphie was furious. "TELL ME NOW!!" Kairi shook her head. "No. We don't want to break his trust." Selphie headed for the secret place to talk to Riku. Sora smirked. "Riku still needs time. Wind!" He casted Aeroga, the shield spell to block her path and protect Riku, by shielding the secret place.  
  
_I've  
  
Become so numb  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
Become so tired  
  
So much more aware  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
All I want to do  
  
Is be more like me  
  
And be less like you_  
  
"Thanks Sora. You are a true friend." Riku whispered under his breath. ' Those two are understanding. I'm glad I have friends like Sora and Kairi to count on.' "Thanks you two." He sighed and thought about everything he did in the past. "I need to let go of all that. Everything I did wrong."  
"Riku! Riku! Are you OK in there?" Tidus yelled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess Sora casted a spell and I can't get out until it wears off." Riku laughed. "Sora, you're going to pay when I get out of here!"  
  
_And I know  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
But I know  
  
You were just like me  
  
With someone disappointed in you  
_  
"Well, brudda. Pay up. He's over it." Wakka turned to Tidus, who had a sour look on his face. He handed 1000 munny to Wakka. "That was all my savings, you know. I can't believe I lost the bet!" Selphie headed home early. "Thank God. She's gone." Riku snorted. "She's was getting on my nerves." "Well, it's good to have the old Riku back, right?" Sora asked. Tidus nodded. "Yeah, we thought you forgot about us in there." "Hey! Anybody up for a match?" Riku asked. "Yeah!" the three guys yelled.  
  
_I've _

_Become so numb _

_I can't feel you there _

_Become so tired _

_So much more aware _

_I'm becoming this _

_All I want to do _

_Is be more like me _

_And be less like you  
_

* * *

Sarah: I know this is a bad attempt for a songfic.  
  
Justine: A really bad one.  
  
Nikki: Whatever. Please r&r.


End file.
